


Romantic at heart

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Engagement, First Date, Fluff, Gabriel is a little cutie, M/M, Professions of love, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Gabriel whisks Sam away on a dramatic and unexpected first date, he shows just how romantic he can really be.<br/>As their relationship grows, he can do nothing but treat Sam. But Sam soon decides that the biggest romantic gesture he can think of is going to belong to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Romantic at heart

**Author's Note:**

> Writer for the following prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> Dean is down with the flu so Sam goes on a hunt alone, and it's a bizzare case, nobody is dying yet but there's definitely something supernatural going on. He starts working on the case and questioning witnesses, and it gets weirder when every person he talks to behaves as if they were expecting him to show up, and they have clues for him, so when he follows those clues he finds himself face to face with Gabriel and a table set for a romantic dinner for two.

“So you're telling me that you've seen a ghost and it… Waved at you?”  
“Yup. Kinda cuckoo, right?”  
“Yeah, I'll say… So you're sure it was a ghost? Not just a friend or some prankster?”  
“Pretty sure. What, officer, are you telling me you don't believe in crazy?”  
“Normally my weird is a little more sinister than this.”  
“Look, buddy, all I'm telling you is that I saw it at the beach. You should head down there.”  
“Last person said they saw it near here. Before that it was near the woods where that person lived. Are you sure this isn't some far-fetched joke? Because wasting police time is a criminal offence, m’am.”  
“Certain. You think I'd do that, sir?” She asked, her tone a little too sweet not to be patronising. “Old thing like me? Can't be getting in trouble with you law folks.”  
“Usually, no. Today… I'm game for believe pretty much anything.”

Dean was back in the bunker, down with a bad bout of flu, so this one was up to Sam. He trod cautiously across the sand, flashlight in hand. Except… He didn't need it, because there were lanterns strung in trees and on stakes in the sand and resting on the beach itself, on the floor. He didn't remember a festival or any other event in the town. Maybe that would explain it- some sort of ritual, perhaps.  
But there was nobody to be seen except for a man sitting with his back to him at a table. Perhaps waiting for his parter, bringing them on a cute couples meal.  
Then the guy turned round, grinning at Sam and beckoning him over.  
“Gabriel?” Sam gawked, pausing for a second before rushing over, the sand slowing him down. “What the hell is going on here?”  
“Set a trail for you. Didn't want to get you all worried- you might have come down here and shot me with salt rounds. So we had Caspar the friendly ghost come pay a visit.”  
“Why? What am I here for?”  
“Dinner, moron!”  
“Are you… Are you taking me out on a date, Gabriel?”  
“Duh. Thought you were smarter than that, Sasquatch. Come on, sit down- they've got the best seafood salad in the state.”  
“Why are you doing this, Gabriel?” Sam asked cautiously, but he slid into his seat, smiling awkwardly. He could feel a nervous blush spread across his cheeks- nobody had ever done anything like this for him before.  
“I like you, Sam-a-lamb. Isn't that sort of obvious?”  
“Okay,” Sam smiled, easing into his surroundings. “Seafood salad, huh? They must have a killer desert, too.”  
“Chocolate trio.”  
“Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“Doing this for me.”  
“What can I say? I'm a romantic at heart.”  
They spent the rest of the meal in comfortable conversation. The more Sam got to know him, the more he was changing his mind about Gabriel. He'd always wanted to give him a chance, but he'd struggled to get past the ego. But now he was learning that there was more in Gabriel’s personality than just tricks and bad jokes. He was a genuinely nice, caring guy. It made sense when Sam thought about it- his family history, of course he'd have a sensitive side.  
He expected Gabriel to be coming onto him way too hard. But no- he was flirty as hell, sure, but there was no pressure involved. At the end of the date, he kissed Sam’s hand and took him back to the motel, handing him a rose and a pack of lemsip for Dean, leaving Sam almost wanting him to ask more of him.

Every so often, Gabriel would arrive back into Sam’s life and take him for another date- drive in movies that were empty save for them; dancing at a fancy restaurant with an orchestra; sailing in a lake. They were all sappy, romantic dates- far from what Sam would expect from Gabriel. They were amazing, and every single evening he spent with him he could tell that he was starting to fall for him.  
Dean was apprehensive at first, but soon he saw that Gabriel was interested in getting to know Sam, in wining and dining him. In fact, it was Sam who was getting impatient.  
It was after two months of ridiculously sappy dates that Sam invited Gabriel back to the bunker… Well. It was after two months that he accepted at least.  
After that he was there constantly, but he didn't let up on impressing Sam each and every day. Dean had to concede that he wholeheartedly approved of him.  
If Sam was honest, he would have never thought Gabriel could be a potential partner. He didn't exactly seem like the long term type before now.  
But it wasn't just that he was treating Sam constantly that he liked him- he was a kind, funny, interesting guy who Sam had began falling in love with at an alarmingly rapid rate.  
“Mornin’!” Gabriel called cheerfully as Sam headed into the kitchen. He had a green apron tied around his waist and flour in his hair and was spooning batter into a waffle press.  
“I didn't even know we had one of these things,” Sam yawned, closing in on Gabriel and hugging him.  
“I bought one. I've made enough for Dean, too, if he wants them. I know he's more of a meat guy than a sweet tooth, but the offer’s standing.”  
“You don't have to do all this, you know.”  
“I know,” Gabriel replied simply.  
“Then why do you?”  
“It's fun and it makes you smile. You've seen some crap, you deserve someone to treat you well. If you're happy with me and I can do these things to brighten your day, why wouldn't I?”  
“You never let me do anything for you, though,” Sam frowned.”  
“Sam. You're with me, you tell me how grateful you are every day. I'm an old thing, Sam. I don't need all that.”  
“Nor do I. Gabriel, nobody needs it, but it's nice. But any time I try, you stop me.”  
“Maybe I like making you feel special. I don't need you to do that for me- it's enough just keeping you happy. I like being busy. I like doing these things for you. Simple. Waffle?”  
Sam took the plate, unable to hold back his smile.  
“I'm the luckiest guy out there, you know that, right?”  
“No. It's just little old me.”  
“Shut up,” Sam whined. “Take the compliment, Gabriel. You're perfect. I'm… I'm in love with you, okay?”  
Gabriel paused, turning to face Sam.  
“I'm in love with you too, Sam,” he replied earnestly, reaching out to brush Sam’s hair away from his face. 

It had been… God, it had been about a year now. Their I-love-you’s had become a passing comment- spoken first thing in the morning, before bed, at random intervals throughout the day. It hadn't lost its meaning, though- Sam still felt the rush of happiness every time he heard it fall from Gabriel’s lips.  
He'd been planning it with Dean for at least a month.  
“Why does it have to be there, why does it have to be these people?”  
“It just does, Dean. Look, I can remember the addresses.”  
“What if someone's moved?”  
“It was a small town. Didn't exactly seem like the kind of place you'd leave. It was a nice community- they had no problem helping a random stranger’s treasure hunt come together.”  
“Okay, Sammy, fine.”  
So he'd visited each resident, person by person. The first man had been a fisherman. The second a florist; the slight lady that he'd met third a year ago worked for a quirky store that made lanterns that he recognised from the beach. The fourth couple made the candles themselves. In fact, it seemed that everyone he came across had provided something that went towards their date.  
The final person he'd seen, the spunky older woman who had led him to the beach, turned out to be a chef.  
“So, do you make the same foods you used to? All of the a? I want this to be a perfect replica.”  
“I'm afraid we don't do the chocolate trios any more, sugar. Apparently there isn't such a high demand for it compared to our other puds. Seems a shame, it was pretty damned good.”  
Once Sam had explained why he was there, she agreed to dig out the recipe to contribute to the cause.  
“And… Alright, this is probably way out there, but I gotta ask, Sir… My son, he's a photographer. Pretty good. He's done a few local weddings, used to sell a lot of prints. But he's going through a tight patch with cash, and his girlfriend has a bun in the over, so… Perhaps you'd like some photos taken?”  
“Of course,” Sam smiled warmly. “That sounds great. Is it his first child?”  
“Yep. His older brother’s got a few, so I've got a nice batch of grand babies kicking around stealing my good and wearing me out!”  
“Well, anything I can do to help out. Make Gabriel happy, too, right?”  
“One-up him and all?”  
“No way I could ever manage that, m’am.”  
“Ange. I'm Angie Fuller, but you can call me Ange, boy.”

“What's all this, Sammy?” Gabriel asked, eyes wide with wonder as he headed across the sand. He'd been bounced between the same people Sam had been sent to, although Sam suspected he may have cut out one or two of them.  
“Sit down. The seafood salad is delicious, I remember, and locally sourced, too. And I'm betting you'll love their trio of chocolate for desert.”  
“Okay. This is way better than my anniversary gift, Sammy.”  
“You've got no idea.”  
They ate in reminiscence of their first year, conversation flowing and laughter bubbling like champagne.  
When the trio of chocolate came out, Gabriel’s had a twist to it.  
Around the rim of his plate, in chocolate sauce, the words ‘will you marry me?’ were written in a fancy font. Michael Fuller grinned from where he was stood and lifted his camera, perfectly capturing the sheer joy on Gabriel’s face.  
It took him a full minute to compose his expression before Sam saw fit to drop to his knee on the sand and take hold of Gabriel’s hands, hearing the camera behind him.  
“Gabriel. You've lit the last year of my life up, you know that? I'm so damned in love with you and I want to marry you. So, what do you say?”  
“Hells yes, Sam,” Gabriel laughed, grasping the box Sam held and snatching out the ring. It was carved with an intriguing pattern and an emerald was set into the silver.  
Sliding it onto his finger, Gabriel pulled Sam up, rising from his chair and kissing him. “I love you.”  
“We're getting married?”  
“That we are, Sammy.”  
Sam turned and stared at Michael Turner, grinning uncontrollably, and the aspiring photographer snapped another photo of the couple laughing and smiling, Gabriel’s left arm extended dramatically towards the camera, showing off his ring.


End file.
